Lance
English Pronunciation * , , * , , * *: Etymology From lance, from lancea. Noun # A weapon of war, consisting of a long shaft or handle and a steel blade or head; a spear carried by horsemen. #* 1590, William Shakespeare, Henry VI, Part III, Act II, Scene III, line 15. #*: Thy brother’s blood the thirsty earth hath drunk, Broach’d with the steely point of Clifford’s lance... #* 1909, Charles Henry Ashdown, European Arms & Armor, page 65. #*: The head of the lance was commonly of the leaf form, and sometimes approached that of the lozenge; it was very seldom barbed, although this variety, together with the others, appears upon the Bayeux Tapestry. # A wooden spear, sometimes hollow, used in jousting or tilting, designed to shatter on impact with the opposing knight’s armour. #* 1591, William Shakespeare, Henry VI, Part I, Act III, Scene II, line 49. #*: What will you do, good greybeard? Break a lance, And run a-tilt at Death within a chair? # A spear or harpoon used by whalers and fishermen. # A soldier armed with a lance; a lancer. # An instrument which conveys the charge of a piece of ordnance and forces it home. # A small iron rod which suspends the core of the mold in casting a shell. # One of the small paper cases filled with combustible composition, which mark the outlines of a figure. # A lancet. Derived terms * free lance * lance bucket (cavalry) * lance corporal * lance fish (zoology) * lance knight * lance sergeant * lancer * lance snake (zoology) * stink-fire lance (military) Related terms * lancet Translations * Armenian: , , * Estonian: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: (lónchi) * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: ( , yari) * Macedonian: * Romanian: , , * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Turkish: * Czech: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Macedonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Japanese: * Macedonian: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Macedonian: * German: mit * : llança * : 長矛, 长矛 (changmao) * : lans * : lancia * : 창 (chang) * : lancea * : sleagh , ruibhne , tradh * : lanza Verb # To pierce with a lance, or with any similar weapon. #: Seized the due victim, and with fury lanced Her back. Dryden. # To open with a lancet; to pierce; as, to lance a vein or an abscess. # To throw in the manner of a lance; to lanch. See also * javelin * pike * spear Anagrams * * clean Category:Weapons ---- Anglo-Norman Etymology From Noun # Category:xno:Military ---- French Etymology From lancea. Pronunciation * Noun # A spear, lance. # A soldier armed with a lance; a lancer. # A hose. Derived terms * lance-roquette * lancette * lancement * lanceur, lanceuse * lancier * relance * relancement * relancer Verb # # # # # Related terms * lancement * lancer * lancier lance ---- Italian Noun lance # ---- Old French Etymology From Noun # Category:fro:Military ---- Spanish Verb # # # de:lance el:lance es:lance fa:lance fr:lance gl:lance io:lance id:lance it:lance kn:lance hu:lance my:lance ja:lance no:lance pl:lance pt:lance ru:lance fi:lance ta:lance te:lance vi:lance zh:lance